Don't Mess With Family
by Belle1991
Summary: Two families, one crosses the line. Will they be be able to handle the consequences of their actions? Or will their actions come back to haunt them?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new story. I hope you enjoy it as much as you did the others. Thank you to StoneWolf120 for requesting it.**

 **I will be still updating Journey to Romance for anyone who is reading it.**

* * *

Chapter one:

"You are going to survive this Nikki." Brie Bella assures her twin sister.

"Brie, it is a handicap, lumberjack match. All of them hates me because they don't want to piss off the authority." Nikka Bella, in her ring outfit, stretching to prepare for her match coming up next, is concern.

"I know they are just scared that they want to psych me out through you and Luke." Brie states guilty that they have been brought into this.

"Where is Luke, anyways?" Nikki wonders.

"He is getting ready for his own insane match; gauntlet steel cage match." Brie informs.

"Sis, I get this is a feud but you didn't have to do this for us." Brie Bella fought back against the authority. She couldn't witness the injustice taking place against her family including her husband Daniel Bryan, who go tombstone on the steel steps and the announce table. The Authority grant her time to be with his injured husband, however that didn't grant her time to protect her family from the insane matches put on them in the past weeks.

"I do, family is important no one messes with us." Brie doesn't regret standing up for herself.

"That is right." Nikki agrees. "How is Daniel, anyways?"

"He is good. He is trying his best to return from his injury. He also doesn't like how you two have been treated."

"Send him our best wishes."

"Aww, you are wishing me good luck, sis." A muscular and slight lean person with short and spikey jet black hair, that have tattoo sleeves on both arms, enters without notice.

"No Luke, it is for Daniel, his recovery." Nikki declines his statement.

"Well, I do not need your support anyways from my older sisters." Luke answers, who is the Bella's younger acts confident.

"Whatever." Nikki shrugs.

"Nikki, don't be that way. Our little brother needs a boost in his ego to always do his best. We have to always boost his self-esteem." Brie pinches his cheek.

"Haha very funny." He removes his sister's hand. "I was going to wish you luck, but never mind."

"Aww… Luke come on you know we love you." Both the Bella twins approach him with kisses to each cheek.

"Yes, I know, I love you girls too." Luke hugs them. "Now, are we ready to kick some authority butt." He is all pumped up to show them they mess with the wrong family.

"Luke, we are not facing the authority."

"I know, but I am picturing each opponent as them. I am going show them they mess with the wrong family." He promises to prove his point.

"Remember, we are the older sisters." They both remind him.

"It doesn't matter because no matter what I have your back." He doesn't care if they are older or younger than him, he will protect his family no matter what.

They hug again before they head out to the gorilla for Nikki's match. No one can be out there who favours Nikki or else severe consequences will be upheld.

"Miss Brie Bella, do you have a pass to be backstage?" Triple H questions.

"No, but Hunter I work here." She tries to prevent from rolling her eyes at his statement.

"If I remember, we gave you time off so you are not allowed backstage." He smiles.

"Back off Hunter, she is with family." Luke defends stepping in front of her.

"You better watch yourself, Luke, before you join your brother-in-law on the road of recovery." Triple H warns.

"Luke, it is fine I am going." Brie utters before an escalation. "Nikki, you will kick butt, you too Luke. I will be watching." She hugs them again.

"No, you won't because you can't enter this arena without a ticket." Triple H authorizes.

"You know it must be fun carrying out your wife's orders. I can see who wears the pants in your relationship." Brie replies before heading out the door.

"She doesn't gain access without a ticket." Triple H orders security, who nods in acceptance.

Brie smirks, outside, as she takes out a ticket from her jacket pocket. She heads to the front entrance to watch her family's matches as a fan.

* * *

Lumberjills start to surround the ring. As Nikki predicted, the women are all superstars that hate her or new to follow The Authority words.

"The following match is Divas match, which is set for one fall." Lilian Garcia starts to announce.

'You can look, but you can't touch' plays throughout the arena.

"Introducing first from Scottsdale, Arizona; Nikki Bella."

"Another punishment from The Authority due to Brie's actions." King comments.

"King, you don't talk to one of the principal owners that way and you never slap them." Cole defends their bosses' actions.

"She was defending her family."

"Nonetheless, that cause Brie's family to be in impossible matches to get through to Brie, to teach her a lesson."

"This all just doesn't seem fair."

"You can't cross the authority without repercussions." Cole adds.

"And her opponents, first-"

'Star in the night' plays next

"From Norwich, England; Paige."

"The Authority must be getting soft because I thought they will have a powerhouse like Natayla or Tamina to face Nikki." King surprise.

"The Authority knows what they are doing, King. Remember, it is a handicap, lumberjack match." Cole reminds his commentary partner.

Paige waits for her partner. Afterwards, 'New Foundation' plays. Cole looks at King with a grin as King just rolls his eyes.

"Her partner from Calgary, Alberta, Canada; Natayla."

Paige and Natayla both enter the ring to attack Nikki. Nikki tries to fend them off, but is thrown out of the ring to have the lumberjills have their turn.

"This was not supposed to be a match, it is an ambush." King acknowledge.

"See King, never cross The Authority." Cole proves his statements.

Finally, Nikki gets tossed back in the ring. The referee, Charles Robinson, checks on her if she wants to continue. She complies pushing the referee away. The bell rings, to have both Natayla and Paige attack her again. Robinson regains control to have only Paige in the ring.

Paige picks up Nikki by the hair as she throws her over to the other side. Charles Robinson warns her about the hair pulling. She just waves the warning off before she grabs Nikki's hair again for a headbutt. She doesn't let go performing couple of headbutts before kicking her off her opponents' feet. Paige covers Nikki to have a near fall. Afterwards, Paige picks up Nikki to propel her to the ropes. They both have the same idea as they clothesline each other.

Paige reaches to tag Natalya. She picks Nikki to have Nikki use her forearms to go on the offensive. Then, she uses her knees to hit her in the stomach before she knocks her to the ground. She covers Natalya for her first near fall. Nikki picks her up for her finisher, The Rack Attack, however her opponent fights it off with elbows to the face. To by herself some time, Natalya clotheslines Nikki outside the ring.

Once again, the lumberjills attack Nikki before putting her back in the ring. Natalya covers Nikki to get her third near fall. After showing some frustration, she grabs Nikki's legs to execute the sharp shooter. Nikki screams in pain as she tries to reach the ropes. When she is almost there, Paige distracts the referee to have one of the lumberjills move the rope farther.

"Come on Nikki." A crowd member screams. Everyone recognizes that voice as everyone looks at Brie in the crowd. "Come on you can do this." She cheers on her sister. This motivation helps Nikki to make it to the top rope. Natalya waits for the full five-count before breaking it off. She tries again after pulling Nikki to the middle of the ring, however Nikki puts her in a small package to pick up the victory.

"Your winner, Nikki Bella." The referee raises her hand before half the lumberjills attack her. The other half block Brie's path to prevent her to help her sister.

"Nikki." Brie calls out furious that she can't help her.

Moments later, Nikki is being helped to the back.

"Sis, are you okay?" Luke Tyson asks by her side.

"Yah, just a little sore that's all." Nikki utters as she winces.

"You survived just like Brie said. She is always the smart one." He compliments to get a reaction from her.

"I am smart too." She defends holding her ribs.

"Absolutely." He grins.

"Shut up." She glares at him as he chuckles.

"You did great, held your own against all of them." Luke appraises his older sister at the trainer's office.

"Thanks, you kick butt out there. Hug Brie for me out there." Nikki requests icing now her neck.

"I will." He kisses her head.

* * *

"Hey Luke." Triple H calls out.

"Yes, sir." He emphasizes the 'sir' being annoyed.

"When you are out there, tell your sister, Brie, that she won't leave until the show ends." He informs.

"What does that mean?" Luke answers puzzled.

"Oh, be careful out there." He advises before leaving not answering his question.

Luke just ponders on what hints his boss is trying to signal to him. He lets it go for now to prepare for his match.

"Hey lil' bro." Nikki, limping a bit, greets her brother at the gorilla.

"Hey, so what did the trainers say?"

"Some bruises, cuts, and pains everywhere, nothing to serious." She states. "Are you ready?"

"Oh yeah, your match gave me more fuel to survive this match for all of us."

"We will be cheering for you." She pecks his cheek.

"Thanks sis."

"Oh, one thing." Nikki messes up his short and spikey jet black hair.

"Hey." He fixes it as Nikki giggles.

* * *

"This match is a gauntlet, steel cage match. Luke must compete in the steel cage with each member of the gauntlet. The only ways to win are pin fall, submission, and escaping the cage.

'Rollin' by Limp Bizkit' echoes throughout the arena as the crowd cheers.

"Introducing first, from Scottsdale, Arizona, weighing 265 pounds; Luke Tyson." Lilian Garcia announces.

Luke comes out in a black singlet with black leather wrestling pants, elbow pads, wrist tapes on both wrists and wrestling boots. On her pants, there is a flaming skull on the right leg. Usually he runs to the ring, but he needs to save his energy.

Before he heads inside, he greets Brie who is still in the crowd. They share a brother-sister moment before he heads inside the cage.

'King of Kings by Motorhead' plays next throughout the arena. The Authority comes as Brie rolls her eyes.

"Luke, you look confident which is good. I hope you remember our conversation earlier. Now, we thought we should give you a tune-up match, but…" He looks at his wife, Stephanie McMahon. "Nah, so here is your first opponent." He introduces.

'The Second Coming' plays as Seth Rollins comes out with the Money in the Bank contract. Luke prepares himself knowing Rollins is not an easy opponent.

"Introducing his first opponent, from Davenport, Iowa, he is Mr. Money in the Bank; Seth Rollins." Lilian introduces.

As soon as the referee rings the bell, Luke goes for the attack, which catches Seth off guard. He punches him before throwing him into the steel cage. With Seth Rollins down, he looks at The Authority with a smirk which doesn't set good with them. He continues to inflict pain with rubbing Seth's face on the steel and throwing him into the cage. Next, he goes for the cover to pick up a near fall. He knows that his best choices are pin fall and submission with them trying to pretend him from escaping the cage.

Luke is mostly on the offensive until Seth pokes him in his steel grey eye. This turns the tide as Seth uses his kicks to weaken him up. This doesn't last long as Luke catches Seth's leg, he picks him for a Spinebuster. He again goes for the pin with another near fall.

Next, he picks him up for one of his finishers, The Original Sin; a Impaler DDT, but Seth punches him in the gut. Seth pushes him as he clotheslines him. He pulls him up for the pedigree, however, Luke reverses it to execute his missed opportunity finisher.

"1…2…3." The referee counts for the victory.

"Your winner is Luke Tyson."

Moments later, pyros go off as the eerie theme song of Kane's plays. Luke, already exhausted, tries to take a breather before he comes inside. He knocks Kane immediately off his feet with a Superkick to his head, when he enters the cage. He does Original Sin again, but Kane powers out. He catches his breath once more before he kicks, punches, and does any offence moves to keep Kane down.

After a couple moves later, he goes for another cover. Although, this time, Kane grabs him by the throat. He Chokeslams him to the mat hard. Kane looks at The Authority as they signal to continue to inflict injury. He brings Luke up again for another Chokeslam. Kane covers him for this first near fall, so he grabs him to throw him into the corner. He hits him with uppercuts and fits as Luke falls. The Authority clasps before they signal Kane to finish him. He picks up Luke for a Tombstone, however Luke kicks Kane in the head before he executes Judgement Day, his version of a Twist of Fate. He crawls to get an arm over Kane to pick up the victory.

The Authority can't believe he survives this long. Their two most worthy competitors couldn't get the job done.

Later, Luke is on his fifth opponent. He went against The Miz, Sheamus, and Rusev, who he just beat with the Eye of Storm; a Blue Thunder Bomb. Luke is on the ropes to regain his breath. Each match gets longer and longer.

"Had enough yet." Triple H asks.

Luke answers as he stalks Rusev getting up. He holds his hand up like a gun to point it to his opponent. He kicks him in the stomach for another Judgement Day. Luke stands up tall before he pounds his chest that comes with a primal roar to signal he is waiting as the crowd cheers his name.

Triple H signals to lift the steel cage up over the ring. All his competitors including Triple H surrounds the ring. Luke stands his ground before everyone enters the ring. Triple H signals to lower the cage to have Luke trapped. Brie is highly concern about her brother's health.

They all attack Luke taking turns to punish him. After every finisher, using every inch of the steel cage, they stand over a bloody, unconscious Luke in the middle of the ring. Triple H signals them to lift him up before he takes a sledgehammer to hit an already defend less Luke. To put insult to injury, Triple H ends it with a Pedigree.

The steel cage rises as everyone leaves. Brie and Nikki rush to their brother as well as the EMTs. The Bella Twins, very concern, follows Luke to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the new chapter for this story. Sorry for the wait.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Two:

Brie and Nikki are at the hospital with their mother, Kathy Colace. Brie is comforting their mother while Nikki tries to stay the strong one for her family.

"Logan Garcia-Colace's family." Doctor Henderson requests. In the WWE world, he is known as Luke Tyson, however, to his sisters and family, he is Logan Garcia.

"That is us, how is our brother?" Nikki asks.

"He is in bad shaped to be honest. His body has taken an extremely much of damage for a person can handle." He sadly breaks the news to them.

"Do you mean…" Brie tears up as Nikki tries to stay strong.

"We had to put him in an induce coma to let him heal his body and brain." The doctor informs.

"How long does he have to stay in this condition?" Nikki wonders.

"It depends on how fast he heals. When we seem fit to check the actual damage of his injuries, we will give you all a better update."

"Can we see him?"

"Yes, you can. Talk to him, let him know you are all here. Usually, when someone has a person or family to live for, they fight harder." He advises as he has been involved in many cases like this.

"Thank you." Nikki appreciates. "Shall we go all together." She asks her mother and sister who both nod in agreement.

They all enter the room with their mother in the middle of them for support. Logan is hook-up to wires that are connected to a breathing machine and a heart and brain monitor.

"Oh, my baby boy." Their mother falls on the side railing. "What have they done to you?" She expresses with tears of pain.

"Mom, take a seat." Nikki offers pulling the chair behind her.

"You two shouldn't have let this happen." Their mother blames them accusing through her feelings.

"Mom, we couldn't-"

"I don't care!" She yells. "You are his older sisters, you should have protected him." She scorns.

"We tried." Nikki answers.

"Not hard enough, just leave." She orders.

"We are not-"

"Leave now!" She exclaims which causes a nurse to enter the room to wonder about the commotion.

"It is okay, our mom is just extremely upset." Brie explains the outburst. "We are heading out, please watch over her." She requests.

"Of course, have a nice day." The nurse accepts the request.

"We will you too." Nikki reciprocates as they look back at their mom before they leave.

"Nikki, what are you going to do?" Brie, in the passenger seat, asks her twin sister in the car.

"We are going to-" Nikki ponders. "Brie, I don't know." She admits disappointed.

"The Authority have gone too far. They could have killed him if he doesn't heal. I mean did they know that he might not even walk, nevertheless wrestle again. What do we do if he doesn't heal enough to come back from the coma? Are we going to just leave him in that state forever?" Brie fires out questions knowing she will probably get no answers too.

"Brie relax, we are going to Triple H and Stephanie's office to demand an explanation." Nikki has a plan circulating in her mind. "If they don't answer us, we either take over Raw or sue them." She plots.

"Sis, we can't sue them this is part of wrestling." Brie knows what happens in the ring is mostly fair game.

"Okay, that gives us one option, take over Raw. We won't leave the ring until they either apologize or give us a deliberate explanation." She accepts their only option for now.

"No both." Brie includes not caring if in the ring is fair game.

* * *

Monday Night Raw

The Authority opens the show once again as the crowd boos. They just walk proudly down the ramp to the ring. Both Triple H and Stephanie soak up the negative atmosphere.

"Are you mad at us for beating up your hero?" Triple H speaks in a teasing way. The crowd vocally response that it is a true statement. "Aww, we are sorry about that." They both have pouts to be sincere.

The crowd cheer out 'You punk out' repeatedly. This gets to The Authority after a few minutes of continuous cheering.

"Do you know what?" Stephanie starts annoyed. "We don't care about what you all think. We showed everyone the consequences for disrespecting us. No one is more powerful than The Authority." The crowd boos louder.

'You can look, but you can't touch' plays to interrupt the moment. The Bellas come out as the crowd cheers. "Your name is Authority, but what we see are cowards." Brie states as Nikki approves it with a nod. "You have your sidekicks proceed with your dirty work instead of executing it yourself." She accuses.

The crowd now cheers out 'coward' to them which irritates them more.

"We are not cowards. We can handle our business ourselves." Stephanie defends to everyone.

Brie hands the mic to her sister. "Oh really, let us see how you handle your business."

It shows last week where Brie is being defenseless to help Nikki in an attack by the lumberjills. Next, it shows the referee assist Nikki to the back.

"Where were you Stephanie or Hunter in that attack?" She questions.

"We were-" They can't think of a reason.

"Oh okay, how about this one." Nikki sets up the next video.

This video shows The Authority talking to Luke.

"See we were there." Triple H immediately acknowledge.

"Oh, bravo you noticed." Nikki and Brie clap in mockery. "Continue to watch." The rest of the video shows them just watching as Luke competes against his opponents. "You two must be too shocked or frozen in place because I don't see you move from your spot. Sis, I guess they were frighten by our brother's persistent."

"I came down to teach him a lesson afterwards." Triple H defends this time.

"Oh, you did, Hunter. Let us look at your statement." Everyone pays attention to the TitanTron once again. This time the video shows not only Triple H, but all of Luke's competitors.

"Why did you need back up, Hunter? You can't beat our brother by yourself." She wonders with an eyebrow raise.

"I could."

"Of course," Brie thumps her head with her having the microphone again. "What was I thinking, you need to have him beaten before you start, right? You knew he was knocked out and you didn't care. You used a sledgehammer to hit him for what." Brie utter furious.

"I know sis to prove they are the biggest cowards ever." Nikki answers.

"No, we prove our dominance which to you and your sister looks like a coward." Stephanie proudly states. "Now, Brie you shouldn't be here. We gave you time off to stay with your husband, Daniel Bryan, after Kane tombstone him twice, so security please escort Brie out of the building." Stephanie orders.

The security come out to comfort the Bella Twins. They have a few words until they walk down the ramp as the Bella Twins are uncuffed.

"What is going on here?" The Authority are confused. "You throw Brie Bella out of the arena now." Stephanie repeats.

"You Stephanie are under arrest for severely injuring an employee." The police officer in the mist of the security states.

"What, you can't do this he is a superstar?" Stephanie disagrees. "Hunter, help me." She pleads as the officer cuffs her wrist together.

"You can't he is just injured that's all." They don't know the severity of Luke's injuries.

"Sir, he is in a coma. If he doesn't come out of the coma, you and Mrs. McMahon might be charged with battery." The officer explains the charges.

"Hunter, I can't." Stephanie starts to whine as they walk to the ropes.

"It was me who caused this take me instead." Triple H tries to plead his case to take over his wife's place.

"I am sorry sir, but we have an arrest for only Stephanie McMahon not you." They help her down the stairs.

"Have a good Raw, Hunter." The Bella start to leave after witnessing the request.

"Nikki, where are you going, you have a match?" Triple H authorizes.

"Wow, you would think of a match while your wife just got arrested." Brie utters in shock. "Can you believe that, Nikki?" They are both in shock.

"I know." Nikki is disappointed.

"I will deal with you two later." Triple H follows his wife.

"Hunter, call someone." Triple H hears backstage before Stephanie is put in the cop car.

"I will, just hang on and don't tell them anything." Triple H advises calling their lawyer.

* * *

At the hospital, Kathy, who is watching Monday Night Raw, is quite happy with this arrest. She is watching wrestling in hopes it will help her son wake up faster; a dream to fight for.

"Hey son, your older sisters are fighting for you. You need to fight back to thank them. Logan, you have to return back to us." Kathy starts to tear up again.

"Mrs. Colace, you have a visitor." The nurse utters.

She wipes her tears to see Daniel Bryan appear by the door. "Hello."

"Bryan, how is your recovery?" She asks completely forgetting about his neck injury.

"It is going well, how is he?" He stands beside her to visit his brother-in-law.

"We are just waiting for the swelling to go down." She speaks cautiously not wanting to speak the full truth.

"He will come out of the coma, Mrs. Colace. I have always admired his protectiveness with Brie. My mind is at ease with him looking out for her with me not being there anymore." Daniel appraises.

"Bryan, please call me Kathy, we are family." She smiles.

"Yes Kathy." He is still uncomfortable to call her by her first name.

"Anyways, he is a great son. Do you know anything on Stephanie's arrest?" She changes the subject as she assumes he knows about the situation.

"You watched." Bryan curious. He would have thought it would be too much for her.

"Yah, I thought it will signal Logan to fight harder to continue his dream." She admits not a fan of watching wrestling besides her children.

"The wrestling won't push him, Kathy. The love you, Brie, and Nikki have for him will bring him strength. Plus, he is as tough as nails he will return better as ever." He assures her knowing their close bond.

"Thanks." She rubs her son's hand. "I hope The Authority gets what's coming to them." She hopes quietly.

"They will, Kathy, they will." Bryan promises.

"I am going to grab some coffee since you are here." Kathy tells him. "Anything you want?" She offers.

"No thank you." He declines.

"I'll be back, baby boy." She kisses his head before heading downstairs.

"Hey buddy, it is Bryan." He sits on the chair Kathy just occupied before. "You were determined and stubborn to stay through to the end of the gauntlet. I admire that, but you worry your sisters and mother when you achieved it. John and I are rooting for you to heal to be out of the coma soon. We have a small bet going on; I have two weeks while John has three weeks. I bet you will surprise us by waking up tomorrow, right?" He chuckles. "It doesn't matter when you wake up just wake up. We all know how tough you are, you are the toughest, strongest person we know. Shhh… don't tell Nikki or John." He chuckles again. "Logan, don't worry about everyone is looking out for Brie and Nikki while you are here, which doesn't give you a chance to stay in a coma longer." He lightly warns. "You know how John is, the leader, got mostly all of the to keep them safe. Secretly, deep down, they are scared if they don't you will wake up and beat them up." For a third time, Bryan laughs at his joking matter. "Stay strong and return as a better wrestler, brother, and person. Show everyone how tough a Bella is." He smiles. "I will come visit back soon, hopefully, this time you will be awake." He stands up just as Kathy enters in the room with coffee and a sandwich.

"Thank you for coming, Bryan." Kathy appreciates giving him a hug which helps her as well.

"You keep having hope, Kathy." He speaks before exiting the room.

 **Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"Hey mom, how is he any changes?" Nikki asks bringing some clothes for their mother to wear.

"The doctors said that he did improve a bit." Kathy informs her daughters. "By the way, Bryan came by to visit."

"Really." Brie speaks in a surprise tone. "Did he stay long?"

"He stayed for about twenty minutes." She answers with an eyebrow raised that maybe she got him in trouble. "Why?"

"Mom." Nikki starts to answer. "Bryan decline before to visit here with Brie. He said he is in pain from his neck to sit up and walk." She fills her in.

"Oh really, he seemed fine to me. He said his recovery is progressing well." Kathy ponders why he would do that.

"Excuse me, I have to call my husband." Brie heads out into the hallway.

"Shoot, I will apologize to Bryan later. So, what happen to Stephanie's arrest?" She changes the subject.

"Nothing really, Hunter paid for her bail until we know the real condition of Logan." Nikki utters with a sigh.

"Damn, why can't they leave her inside till Logan wakes up?" She shakes her head that it didn't last long.

"They don't have enough motive to hold her even if Hunter didn't make bail." Nikki sadly states.

"What is going to happen to you next Monday?" Her mother concern that they will attack her daughter like they did with her son.

"I don't know, but whatever it is I'll make it through." Nikki assures her mother. "Plus, John is there he will take care of me." She smiles.

"That's good, where is he by the way?" She realizes he hasn't visit yet.

"He is busy being the face of the company. He says when he gets a day off, he will come to visit. He sends his best wishes." Nikki acknowledge her boyfriend's loyalties.

"He must be tiring and lonely for you." Kathy wonders with her assuming she doesn't have the same support as Brie has with Bryan.

"It is not mom, I am okay with it. He knows how important family is to me." She assures her mother.

Brie walks back into the room. "Men, seriously they have no sense of anything." She sits down on the chair pissed off.

"What is wrong, sweetie?" Kathy is curious.

"Bryan just explain to me that he didn't want to burden me on transportation here. He thinks I should go back to wrestling to deal with The Authority and to leave him alone." She crosses her arms like it is the stupidest idea ever. Kathy and Nikki just stand there not agreeing or disagreeing with her.

"You think he is right." No answer. "You two think I should head back to the WWE." She is surprise that they think her husband is right.

"Brie, I think we could have a match against Stephanie to at least avenge Logan." Nikki suggest not able to fight this on her own anymore.

"She won't agree to that. She won't face both of us because she is a coward." Brie insults.

"Okay, how about you challenge her at Summerslam?" Nikki suggests another alternative.

"Me?" Brie speaks surprise.

"You started this, don't you want to finish this?"

"I do." Brie wants to end this chapter to have The Authority apologize.

"Then it is settled, we will announce your coming back to face Stephanie on Raw this Monday." Nikki finalizes as they smile.

"Did you hear that baby brother, I will face Stephanie to avenge you." Brie kisses his hand with a sweet smile.

The Brain monitor starts to beep loudly as they all worry on what this means. A nurse rushes in as she checks everything. She checks the brain activity with an interesting expression.

"Mrs. Colace, I am going to call the doctor to confirm my suspicions." The nurse informs them.

"What suspicious?"

"Your son might be able to wake up soon." She reveals. "Doctor Henderson will see if they are true."

"Okay, thank you." Nikki appreciates as they all have tears of joy on the possibility.

"Did you hear that, baby boy? All your strength and toughest is paying off. You keep fighting to return to us." Kathy kisses his head.

* * *

Moments later,

"Hello, I hear that Logan is almost ready to wake up." Doctor Henderson enters the room with a smile to hope to give good news.

"Yes, the nurse speculated that he could wake up soon." Kathy agrees hoping it is true.

"Well, let me look." He checks the monitors to give the speculation to be true. "The swelling has gone down quite significantly, although, we need to perform a CT Scan and an EKG to know for certain. We will order one, but it does seem promising that he will awake from the coma in a couple of days." Doctor Henderson gives them good news.

"Thank you, how long until he goes up for the tests?" Nikki wonders.

"In half an hour." The doctor tells them with a bright smile. He loves giving the good news to such a tight family. "Keep talking to him, whatever you three have done is working." He appraises before leaving.

He heads outside to have the Health Unit Coordinator arguing with guests.

"What is going on here, some of our patients need peace and quiet." He orders.

"These two people want an update on a certain patient that has a no speak clause." The HUC informs him.

"Well, I am sorry we can't give out information if you are not family. The family specifically requested not to disclose any information to people that haven't had any permission for." He explains.

"We just want to pay our respects." Stephanie utters with a bouquet of flowers in her hand. They want to see for themselves the damage from their attack.

"I am sorry you can't receive any information or visit the patient. What I can do is tell the family that you visit along with your flowers." He offers.

"Thank you." Hunter accepts knowing he won't win to visit Luke.

"Hunter, they can't not let visitors in, right?" Stephanie whispers disappointed as they leave.

"They can, plus I don't want you to argue with them."

"Why?" She raises an eyebrow.

"You just go out of jail, do you want to go back?" Stephanie huffs. "Do not push it, we must wait for any updates that the Bellas spill."

* * *

"We love you, baby boy." Kathy kisses his head again; he is going for tests.

"We will be right here when you get back, baby brother." Nikki utters as they both kiss each cheek.

"We will be back in an hour and half." Doctor Henderson informs them. "Oh, some visitors came to visit, but they aren't family." He recalls to inform them in case they were allowed to visit with them being very close to the family.

"Oh, was it a big muscular guy with armbands and a hat?" Nikki asks because it could John. He might have come to visit, but was turned away with him technically not family.

"No, it was a man and woman in business attire." Doctor Henderson divulges.

They roll their eyes. "Can you not let them visit, we don't want them to come visit Logan?"

"Absolutely, we will make sure not to have them visit anymore." Doctor Henderson mentally notes to inform the staff.

"Thank you." They all appreciate.

"So, mom, what do you want to eat our treat, well Nikki's treat?"

"Hey." Nikki objects.

"Let us grab some sandwiches while you tell me how you got Stephanie McMahon arrested." She grins as they head to the cafeteria.

* * *

"So, you made a case with the lawyer to have her arrested." Kathy clarifies as she sips her coffee.

"Yup, we asked the lawyer if there is any reason we can propose to have Stephanie and Hunter pay for our suffering." Nikki explains.

"He suggested we give a ward of arrest to one of them for our pain and suffering. We know it won't last long with Hunter making bail, but it is worth it." Brie continues remembering their faces.

"My girls not having anyone mess with their family." Kathy proud of her daughters.

"We learn from the best." They compliment before a family hug.

Moments later, as the Bella family enjoys their food. "Mrs. Colace." The nurse that takes care of Logan speaks.

"Yes." They all look up to a nervous nurse.

"Your son, Logan, is up in surgery right now." She informs them.

"What?" They express loudly that everyone turns around towards them.

"On the CT, they performed, the result showed that there is a brain bleed. It requires an immediate surgery to fix it. They are stopping at no cost to have him wake up for you three." She assures them he is in good hands.

"Thank you." Nikki appreciates her coming here to inform them.

"I will try to update you with any additional information." The nurse promises.

"We will be in his room after we finish eating." Kathy utters so she won't have to scramble to find them.

"Of course, enjoy your food." She leaves them to process the information.

"Mom, are you okay?" Brie concern that she might breakdown.

"Yes sweetie, are you two done?" Kathy puts on a brave face.

"Let's go." Kathy stands up as Brie and Nikki follows afterwards.

As they enter Logan's room, they have a surprise waiting for them.

"John!" Nikki greets.

"Daniel!" Brie greets.

"Hey, we heard, how are you three favouring?" They hug their respective woman.

"The best we can from the news we got." Brie answers still with their mother for support.

"Thanks for coming John, Bryan." Kathy appreciates happy to have these men in her daughters' lives.

"Absolutely Kathy, anytime you need us." Bryan speaks.

They sit around the table to wait for Logan to get out of surgery.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

Stephanie is in the ring. "Last week was humiliating, I was arrested in front everyone, in front of my daughters who were watching. They don't understand why I was arrested for participating in my job. They are scared that one of their parents is now a criminal. I have embarrassed them and my whole family as well as this company. Everyone at headquarters whisper about how unfit I am to run this company. I could be-"

 _'You can look, but you can't touch'_ plays to interrupt Stephanie. The Bella twins appear on the stage.

"I can't listen to this anymore." Brie speaks annoyed. "I can't hear you sound like the victim in this situation." They start to walk down the ramp.

"Oh Brie, I am glad you and Nikki are here. I was going to ask for you two to come out here." Stephanie gladly speaks.

"Really, what did you want, to apologize?" Brie curious.

"Yes, we want to-"

"Wait, we?" Nikki, with her own microphone, wonders. There is only one person in the ring.

"Yes, Hunter and I are sorry. We took the beating of your brother too far." She apologizes.

"You know last week we asked both of you for an apology, but you rejected it. Now, when you get arrested you feel sympathetic. No, it doesn't work that way." Brie declines.

Stephanie looks shocked. "You don't accept both of us apologizes."

"That was not an apology." Nikki rejects. "Brie, was that an apology?"

"If it was an apology, it was a pity one to get them off the hook." Brie acknowledge.

"No, we are not apologizing because I got arrested. We are truly sorry for the pain and suffering from the attack Hunter did to Luke." She sincerely apologizes. "What do we have to do to accept out apologizes or maybe drop the charges against us?" She hints her real motive.

"Ah." The Bella twins both figure out the alterative motive for both apologizes as they enter the ring.

"You just apologize to us to have us drop the charges. These charges ruin your reputation in the company." Nikki states.

"No, we are truly sorry for our actions. If you can drop the charges, that would be great." Stephanie explains.

The Bella twins ponder. "We have some conditions to accept your apology." Nikki utters.

"Hopefully, drop the charges." Stephine adds not letting them forget that.

Nikki rolls her eyes. "Yes."

"Great, what are they?" She speaks gratefully.

"Brie will be return to compete in matches. She will be able to be backstage with us." Nikki requests their first condition.

"Of course, that's it." Stephanie accepts in denial that it is a simple request.

"No, there is a certain match we like to have made."

"Do you want a title match, done?" She authorizes immediately to finish this conversation.

"No, there is another match we want."

"Whatever you want you can have it." She accepts without knowing it.

"We want a handicap match against you." Brie challenges.

"What, I am a not superstar. I haven't been in action for 10 years." Stephanie shock that they want a match against her.

"That is our match take or leave it." Brie warns not backing off.

"No, I can't accept." She rejects.

"Okay, come on Nikki let's go."

"Wait, what about just a title match at Summerslam? You two can be in a triple-threat match." She counter offers.

They ponder on the idea. "That gives us an idea." Brie smiles. "There are three matches you can agree to and we accept yours apologize while drop the charges."

"Great, what are they?" Stephanie smiles that they reconsider.

"Nikki will get a title shot while-"

"Done, Nikki will get a title shot." She accepts with hearing the first match.

"We are not finish. Since, she will get the title shot, I am free to challenge you at Summerslam." Brie continues.

"What?"

"You heard me. I challenge you to a match at Summerslam." Brie not missing the opportunity.

"If I agree, you will drop the charges." Stephanie clarifies.

"Along with another match, yes." Brie agrees hoping she agrees to teach her a lesson.

"Okay, you got your match." She accepts to going to teach Brie respect.

"Great." Brie express.

"Lastly…" Nikki includes. "I know our brother will love this. When he is cleared for wrestling, he challenges your husband to a match of this choosing." Nikki challenges.

"I can't accept that on his behalf." Stephanie puzzled on why they request that. She doubts Luke will be back to return.

"You apologized on his behalf, so you must accept as well. This is the condition we will not compromise on. You accept this condition or no deal." Nikki sternly includes.

Stephanie ponders on what to do. "I… I accept." She stumbles not sure how her husband feels.

"Great, we will see you at Summerslam." Brie smiles.

"Wait… you better bring your 'A' game because at Summerslam I am going make you my-" Nikki slaps her.

"No, you will be one as we take over." Nikki promises.

 _'You can look, but you can't touch'_ plays afterwards as they exit the ring. Stephanie is there all shock and furious to have her fold to their ways.

* * *

"They didn't have to challenge Triple H for that stipulation for me." Logan, who is awake, states on his hospital bed.

His surgery went well, they closed the brain bleed and look for anymore since he is on the operating table. Afterwards, they took him to the ICU for a day just for observation. They all stayed throughout everything until he woke up the day before Monday Night Raw. He is still sore, but his personality hasn't gone away. He spoke a joke when he woke up which put everyone at ease. After a couple of hours later, he was fully joking with his family.

"Baby boy-" Logan rolls his eyes at his nickname. "Don't start." She titters. "No matter how old you get you will always be my baby boy." She utters.

"I know just teasing you mom." He chuckles with a moan afterwards; laughing and breathing still cause pain.

"I love you, don't scare me like that again." She kisses his head.

"I will try my hardest." He smiles knowing how worried this situation is with his family.

"Now, you stay put no being stubborn. I know you want to push yourself to cash in on the match against Triple H." She warns.

"I won't. I want to be healthy to have him have no excuse when I beat him." Logan doesn't want to return and then get re-injured immediately.

"You will when you are fully healed." She assures her son.

* * *

"Knock. Knock." Nikki speaks as Logan looks over.

"There are my two sisters." He puts on a big grin ecstatic to see his sisters.

"How is our baby brother doing?" Brie asks.

"I am getting better, stronger every day." He slowly sits up to not injure himself anymore."

"Let me help." Brie guides him up while repositioning the pillow on his back.

"Thank you." He appreciates.

"Are you ready to challenge Hunter for the match we got you." Nikki asks hoping he likes it.

"Nicole, do not encourage your brother." Kathy authorize.

"Of course, not, mom." She grins. "We will talk later." She whispers to him as he nods. Kathy just rolls her eyes at that situation.

"Anyways, you two getting ready for your matches." Logan wonders as they are ready to kick some Authority butt.

"Enough of the wrestling talk, let us talk about something else." Kathy diverts the subject.

"Sure, who won between John and Bryan?" Logan wonders. In his coma, he heard everything they said.

"What do you mean?" They all look puzzled.

"John and Bryan bet on how long it would take for me to wake up. I was just wondering how long was in for." He explains further.

"Who told you about this?" Kathy wonders knowing either of them told or even know about this.

"Bryan, he whispered that they have a bet going on. Bryan has two weeks while John has 3 weeks, so how long was I under for?" He asks again.

"About 2 weeks." Doctor Henderson answers as he enters the room. "Hello Logan, how are we feeling today?" He checks his charts on the nurses' notes.

"The same routine every day." He shrugs.

"Headaches, pain, and stiffness." He clarifies.

"Yup, I just take a nap sometimes when it is unbearable."

"That's good, but we need you to move those bones and muscles. You will be even stiffer if we don't." He advises.

"Great, when can that happen. No offence, but I am not really a lay in bed all day kind of guy, especially with these beds."

"I know so we are going to have you to start to walk for a certain time each day." Doctor Henderson orders. "Today, we are starting with balancing to have your legs use to the weight of your body." He informs him on the plan today.

"I should be fine." He lifts the blanket off and tries to move his legs. "Why do they feel like logs?" He has to use his hands to assist moving them.

"For about 3 weeks, including this week, you haven't really exercise them. You need to warn them up before even standing."

"I should rub them every day." He utters rubbing them now.

"Yup, in the morning, before your exercise and right before bed. This will help them loosen to walk better."

"Shall we start now?" He eagerly suggests.

"We can if you want." Doctor H loves the eagerness. "I am just going to grab a transfer belt so we can begin." He heads out to grab one.

"Now back to that bet." Brie reverts to the topic before.

"Well… oh look he is back." He acknowledges the doctor's appearance not wanting to get them in trouble.

"Okay, you take it easy, you might not walk today just to have your balance is fine for today." He tells him to not keep his hopes high.

"I think I can-" He automatically loses balance as his legs give way. The doctor and Nikki are beside him holding up him so he doesn't fall. "I see what you mean, Doc."

"Yeah, everyone is like that." He chuckles. "Okay, one movement at a time. Lay your right foot on the floor." Logan puts his foot on the ground. "I want you to stand up to put weight on the foot." He does as he is told, but sits back down after 50 seconds. "Good, next foot, the left foot." He puts weight on the left foot and sits back down after 30 seconds. "Okay, which foot do you feel more comfortable to put more weight on?" He wonders to proceed to the next task.

"The right one."

"Okay, I want you to place your right foot down. After, I want you to put some weight on your foot as you place your left foot down. Next, I want weight on both feet to balance yourself. I want you to stay standing until you can't anymore. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Logan nods his head.

"Okay, your sister and I will be beside you just in case." He assures Logan. "When you are ready."

Logan places his right foot down as he exhales. He inhales as he places weight on his right foot to have him place his left foot on the floor.

"Good, just take your time no rush." Doctor Henderson assures him liking the progress being made.

Logan exhales and inhales a few times before putting weight on both his feet. As he looks up to his mother and Brie, he sees proud smiles on their faces to encourage him. He slowly gets up as his legs start to shake. Doctor H uses the handles of the transfer belt to guide him up. He gets up to a vertical base for about 10 seconds until his legs give out.

"That is good for today." He sees how the legs took the weight which was the goal today.

"Doc, just wondering, when can I get discharged?"

"Tomorrow, if everything checks out. We will do another session on your legs and then you mostly likely be discharged, however, you must come in for physical therapy 3 days a week to have me watch over your progress." The doc orders.

"Absolutely doctor, thank you." Kathy accepts before her son answers knowing he will have some issues.

The doctor chuckles. "I will be around if you need anything else." He informs them.

"That is good news." Nikki acknowledge.

"Yup, however I need physical therapy." He moans with it taking so much time.

"Yes, I will be the one driving you so you don't have an excuse to not go." She offers having a feeling he won't go by himself.

"Thanks mom." He gives a small smile.

* * *

Doctor Henderson is examining Logan, the next day, if he can be discharged from the hospital.

"If you have any concerns, any dizzy spells, you come to the hospital immediately. Any pain that is unusually you inform me." He authorizes to keep him healthy for his return to the ring.

"Yes doctor."

He looks at his mother. "Absolutely doctor we will." She smiles for confirmation.

"If there are no questions, Mrs. Colace, give this to the HUC so they know that you are discharge." He gives her the paperwork.

"The Logan express is here to taken the passenger home." Nikki enters with a wheelchair.

"Really doctor." He sees his transportation. He is still in denial that he can walk with crutches.

"I am sorry Logan your legs aren't strong enough to walk out." He utters knowing he is disappointed.

"Fine." He stands to fall into the chair upset.

"We will see you tomorrow." Nikki utters as they exit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

"Mom, I am fine." Logan takes the napkin away from his mouth.

"I am just trying to help. I don't want you to strain yourself." She defends.

"I am called your baby boy, but I don't want to be treated like one." He requests as her mother pouts. "Mom, please don't do that." He looks away knowing he will give in.

"Just promise me that you won't strain yourself and will ask for help." She negotiates to prevent over exerting his legs. Kathy agrees to have Logan eat meals in his room.

"Yes mom, I will." He accepts.

"Okay, eat up and if you want seconds you call me." Logan nods. Kathy kisses his forehead before leaving.

"Well, look at King Logan." Nikki enters.

"No King, just an injured baby brother." He dismisses.

"You stop playing with our mother. You love all this attention." She sees right through his persona.

"Who wouldn't. Wait… are you jealous?" He smirks. "Are you jealous of me?"

"No, what are you talking about?" She blushes at getting caught.

"You are jealous that you two aren't the focal attention anymore. I am finally getting attention like you were." He figures out.

"Hey, I still get attention." She flips her hair back.

"Of course, from John you get a lot of attention." He chuckles.

"Shut up." She hits him with a pillow.

"Hey, injured king here." He objects.

"Hah, you admit you are a king." She catches him.

"Don't tell me you are not queen." He counters back.

"You are damn right I am." She approves as they laugh. "So, mom going all mommy bear yet?" She changes the subject.

"You know how she is when we get hurt. Every cut or bruise is a life-threatening emergency." He jokes.

"This time it was." Nikki speaks worriedly.

"Hey, I am fine." He cups her hand. "I am in this bed recovering and alive. You do not have to worry anymore. I will be better than I ever was. You will be Women's Champion, Brie will beat Stephanie at Summerslam, and when I am stronger I will defeat Triple H. Everything will be like we planned; us three rule WWE." He assures her.

"He is right, Nikki." Brie adds at the doorway.

"Hey, how is our younger sister?" Logan teases. Brie doesn't like when they do that with her being the shortest.

"Shut up, I am the mature one here with a husband." Brie defends.

"Right, you guys never told me about their bet." Logan recalls. The Bella Twins giggle. "What?"

Nikki pulls out her phone to show a video. The video is of John Cena moving into Bryan and Brie's home.

"He is living with you guys." Logan wants clarification.

"Yup, for one week. He has to dress and live like us." Brie explains further.

"And Nikki?" He wonders have a feeling she won't last long.

"No way, I tried that once and not going back. I get to have my man's place all to myself." She grins happily. Brie and Logan both laugh at their sister's superficial ways. "Hey, you would stay there too don't deny it." She exposes that any person who love to stay at her boyfriend's house.

"I like my house with Bryan; it is simple and grounded." Brie compliments.

"Very grounded, they poop in a hole." Nikki truthfully divulges.

"Bryan thinks it is good for the earth." Brie defends her husband.

"Right, so if you have John's house to yourself, do you mind if I stay there instead of here?" Logan hopes not that he doesn't love his mother's affection nature.

"I don't think so, if you get injured again or anything else, mom will blame me. I don't want to feel the wrath of her." Nikki declines.

"Please, I am being suffocate with love here." Logan pleads. He loves his mother, but she can quite be overbearing with kindness.

"Sorry brother I can't, plus I won't be there that often with being here to keep you company, except for live shows we don't have any appearance." Nikki informs.

"Why?" He is confused.

"It was part of our agreement off air." Brie explains. "The segment is for the fans to let them know how you are favouring." Brie adds.

"Wow, you seem to have them in the palm of your hand." He acknowledges.

"No, we are just negotiated our terms that's all. So…" She eyes his pasta. "Are you going to finish that?" She points to her brother's plate.

"Yes, why?"

"Mom said that when you don't finish the pasta, we can have some. We are really hungry." Brie rubs her stomach. They usually don't eat when they visit with their mother making delicious meals.

"She did suggest to call out if I want seconds." He grins as his sister's raise an eyebrow. "Just trust me. Mom!" He calls out to execute his plan.

"Logan, you bellowed." Kathy appears at the doorway moments later.

"Can I have a second helping, please?" He requests.

"Certainly, how about my daughters? Or are you going to steal food from your brother's plate." Kathy ponders with a smirk assuming their plan. Her children all look at her in shock. "You can't trick me. No matter how grown up all are, you execute the same tricks."

"No tricks mother." Brie declines.

"I don't bring up another plate of pasta for you two to share while Logan has his own?" She wonders.

"Mother, you need to trust us." He picks up his plate to show there is nothing on the plate. "See I am actually finished." He speaks that he is being truthful.

"Oh well, I am sorry sweetie. I will bring you a second helping." She is embarrassed on her accusation. She grabs the tray to get more pasta.

"Why would you do that?" Nikki confuse that they won't get to eat.

"Trust me." He assures his older sister.

A couple minutes later, Kathy returns with a big plate of pasta. "Does my baby boy need anything else?" She offers before heading back downstairs to do some chores?"

He shakes his water bottle to hear it is still full. "No mom, thank you." He smiles in appreciation.

"Enjoy, I will back to collect the plate and utensils."

"What is your plan to have us eat the pasta with our hands." Brie utters a bit disgusted.

"If I do know our mother, she hid two forks underneath the tray." He hands Nikki the plate before carefully flipping the tray. "Ah." He removes the two forks that have been taped.

"How do you know that?" His sisters are surprise that he is correct.

"You need to pay attention to mom's wording better." He swirls pasta on his fork. "She actually hints on what she will do next." He points out to his sisters.

"Whatever, I am hungry." As Nikki and Brie dig in, Logan looks at the doorway to see his mother with a smile. She gives him a thumb up. Sometimes, he likes to trick his sisters when he feels they don't appreciate their mother enough.

* * *

"Why are you going so soon?" Logan complains in the living room upstairs.

It is Sunday afternoon and The Bella Twins must drive to Monday Night Raw. They all had a blast bonding as family. The siblings sat in bed all day to the dismay of Kathy. They inform her that he would exercise his legs every time they changed the movie or had to go to the bathroom. Kathy didn't approve with Doctor Henderson prescribing her to have her son move more.

Logan has still been going to physical therapy. As agreed, his mom drives him there, even though he refuses to use the wheelchair to travel long distance. Doctor Henderson sees the quite improvement on the strength of his legs. Each time he walks further without any help. He has a goal in his mind to heal enough to walk to Summerslam on his own accord to witness Brie's match.

"Yes, we have to be there early to debate on what we do for our storyline to begin the rivalry for Summerslam." Nikki informs him.

"Debate?" He questions because usually they do what they think is best for business.

"Yup, they are weirdly accepting our requests to be involve of the changes of the storyline." They are quire surprise themselves.

"Well, be careful." Logan is concern that this is too good to be true.

"We will. We always have each other's back." They assure him simultaneously.

"Brie. Nikki, John and Bryan are here." Kathy calls out.

"That is our cue, you get stronger so you can join us in defeating the authority." They take turns to peck his cheek.

"I will. Kick butt and keep alert." He advises.

"There is my brother-in-law." Bryan greets with John behind him.

"Hey guys… umm… nice outfit John." He tries to keep a straight face. He is in a plaid shirt with jeans and cowboy boots.

"No jokes, I get it enough from your sisters." He warns before he can tease him.

"It is just different. I am just used to suits or one of your t-shirts, that's all." He rethinks his teasing.

"Just one more day than I am done." He thinks positive.

"You did good John. Truthfully, I didn't think you would survive a week." Bryan admits. Even though, Brie and Nikki are twins, they have very different ideas of how to live. On the other hand, Logan is a mixture of the two.

"I did and I am not accepting this condition again." John states.

"Come on, John, you had fun." Brie includes having her brother-in-law to her was better than expected.

"A little bit, now let's go before we miss our flight. Logan, rest up so you can join us." He utters to him.

"Absolutely, keep my sisters safe." He half warns.

"Always do." John waves as they exit.

* * *

Logan is now on the couch, in the living room downstairs. He got caught walking down the stairs by himself to watch Raw. Of course, his actions has consequences with him have to let his mother baby him the whole time he is going to watch. He hoped to surprise her to keep her company. When they all are on the road, she is at home by herself.

"Now, this is the contract signing of the match at Summerslam." Michael Cole hosts. "There is also a contract for the women's title. Let us bring out the competitors."

 _'You Can Look, But You Can Touch'_ echoes throughout the arena first. The Bellas perform their signature entrance before heading to the ring. They wait until the Authority theme song play next. Both Triple H and Stephanie enter the arena floor with boos. They head down to the ring as they ignore the negativity.

Stephanie and Brie Bella both show videos of what have happen in the past weeks; how Bryan got injured, Nikki's match, Stephanie's arrest, and the conditions segment last week. Afterwards, they both promise that they will expose who each other really is. After they both signed the contract they have a stare down.

"There you have ladies and gentlemen, Brie will verse Stephanie at Summerlam." Michael Cole official announces.

"There is just one thing." Stephanie slaps Nikki hard to the ground. Before Brie can retaliate, the desk is pushed to the ring corner. She tries to escape, but Hunter is there to keep her behind the desk. Stephanie picks up Nikki to set up for the Pedigree. Meanwhile, Brie turns Triple H around to slap them which distracts Stephanie to let go of Nikki. Hunter brings Brie out to send her for a Pedigree, which is interrupted with Nikki setting up Stephanie for the Rack attack. Brie hits Hunter below the belt in sync with her sister's Rack Attack. Brie raises both her and Nikki's hand as the Authority lay out on the mat.

Back home, Logan cheers for his sisters. He can't wait to be back in that ring better than ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Logan is at his physical therapy session working out his legs. He can fully put weight on both legs. The next step in recovery is to build up the muscle that he lost from not training for a couple of months. Before each exercise, he stretches and rubs his legs to prevent them from being too stiff.

"That is good." His personal trainer along with his physical therapist witness. John offered a personal trainer when he does get to the point when he can fully workout for his return.

"Don't push yourself too hard we don't want to nurse an injury as well." The physical therapist warns. They push him a bit harder than the rest, but know when to layback.

"There will be plenty of time to work hard later." Logan nods as he slows down his legs reps.

"How is our patient today?" Doctor Henderson greets entering with Kathy behind him.

"He is making great progress. I have a feeling he should be good to train next week." The physical therapy plans.

"That timeline might be too soon." Kathy worries that they are pushing him to face Triple H sooner than later.

"I assure you, Mrs. Colace, we are not trying to push your son hard to make it to the match." The physical therapist states. "His determination is making him work harder to achieve that goal."

"It is true mom, sometimes they have me slow down my reps to prevent me from injuring myself." He assures her with recalling what just happen earlier.

"Okay, you listen to them." She gives a smile that it is not her overprotective nature.

"Mom, are you okay?" Logan sees that she is acting unlike herself.

"Of course, I am just happy that you are making progress." She assures him with another bright smile. She heads out for a breather. Doctor H follows her concern.

"Guys, can we be finish for today?" He requests concern as well.

"Why, you are making terrific progress?" They are both confuse, usually their patients like to stay until they tell them to stop for the day.

"I want to spend time with my mother." He admits.

This tugs on their hearts string. "No problem, we will see you Friday." They both let him leave early.

Logan grabs his gear as he heads to the cafeteria where his mother usually is. "Mr. Colace." A nurse stops him in his tracks.

"Call me Logan." He corrects not comfortable with the formalities.

"Sorry, I apologize, your mother want to inform you that she is in Doctor Henderson's office." She passes the information over.

"Why, do we have an appointment?" He is confused on why she would make an appointment with him.

"I have no record of it, Logan." She swallows deeply. She likes to be professional to address the visitors with formalities.

"You can call me Mr. Colace if it is more comfortable for you." He can see the discomfort on her face.

"If you want, I will make the effort to call you by your first name." She assures him not wanting to insult him.

"Whatever is comfortable for you." He addresses.

"Okay, I will leave you to join your mother." She smiles.

"Thanks, see you Friday." He politely notifies.

"Actually, I don't work Fridays. I work every other weekend." She informs with a doubt on why she exposed that afterwards.

"Well, I will might see you on the weekend." He winks at her.

* * *

Logan approaches Doctor Henderson's office. He overhears a conversation between them.

"Can we tone this down a bit? I mean Logan's recovery is at a fast pace. Soon, he will be heading out on the road again." She confines to him. "It is hard to have your children pursue their dreams with me alone here." She lays her head on his shoulder.

"You are not alone. They won't forget about all your sacrifices you made to have them live their dreams." He assures her. "You just have to be there for them wherever they need it." He rubs the back of her hand.

Logan is guilty that his progress will make her mother unhappy. He is focus on his goal that he forgets that when he is ready, he will leave his mother alone. After, he comes up with a plan, he knocks on the door.

Doctor Henderson opens the door surprise that Logan is on the other side. "Logan, I thought you would still be in your session." He gulps at how long he stood there.

"I cut it short today to hang out with my mother." He informs him.

"You shouldn't do that Logan if you want to achieve your goal by the pre-determine time." Logan wants to be fully healed by Survivor Series.

"There is no rush on it." He says.

"Well, she will be grateful to have your company today." He steps aside to welcome him in.

"Logan, aren't you supposed to be in your session?" Kathy surprise just as Doctor Henderson.

"I asked to get out early because you seem upset." He utters with nothing more important than his family.

"Oh sweetie, I am fine just worry about your progress." She, in the back of her mind, think maybe they are busted.

"Mom, I am not going to leave until I am fully ready, that could be several months from now." He assures her.

"You are progressing quickly it will be only a couple of months. I know you, you are very determined when you set a goal. You heal and work harder than anyone. I also know them messing with your sister is a huge incentive to get back in the ring." The last trait is what she loves about her children, no matter what they look after each other with a passion.

"Yes, but I want to also make sure you are not lonely when I am ready to return back to WWE.

"Logan, I will miss you when you are gone. However, it will be selfish of me to hold you back from returning on the road to what you love. I have been alone before when you three made it to the main card and I will again. I have learned so much about myself in those years. Now, go back and finish your session." She cups his cheek. Her baby boy is always so concern on protecting his family that he forgets to take care of himself.

"Not today, we are having a son and mother hang out today." He suggests. "We are going to do activities that you love to do. I will just come back on the weekend to make up the time I last." He mostly requests than demands.

"Sounds fun." She is gratefully to have a day with her son.

"Before that, just wondering why are you here in Doctor Henderson's office?" He inquires having his mindful of possibilities which range from check-up to serious condition.

Kathy and the doc tense up. "Well… he notices me upset like you did. He offered to let my feelings and concerns out." She partially confesses.

"Phew, I thought there is something that is wrong with you." He wipes his forehead.

"What do you mean?" This time she is confused.

"I thought you booked a secret appointment to test something that is serious." He explains further.

"Like what?"

"I don't know to test if you have Cancer or Alzheimer's or any other diseases." He whispers looking down at the floor.

"Oh no, baby boy, if I wanted to check for those, I would have at least one of you three with me." She assures him. "I am completely healthy. I got a full body examination last week during one of your sessions." She divulges.

Logan raises an eyebrow. "You mean he saw you-" He glares at the doctor.

"No." She declines immediately. "The nurse did all the examination without clothes as the doctor did the other tests with my clothes on." She informs him knowing what he is assuming.

"Good, no one, correction, no man should see you like that. I won't allow it." He promises.

"Logan, at least one person did." She tells him knowing he forgot that person.

"Who?" He starts to raise his temper.

"Your father." She confesses as Logan chuckles at this revelation.

"Duh." He thumps his head that he didn't acknowledge the obvious, it is how he was born. "I mean besides him."

"Do you want to talk again about how you were born?" She teases having it super awkward before.

"No, once is quite enough." He speaks disgusted at the memory. "I will make sure that a woman doctor check you for appointments from now on." He requests.

"You can't always do that, Logan. Doctors are just doing their jobs and not out for some lovin'." Her son makes a disgusting face which Kathy laughs at. "Plus, some of the appointments are check-ups; full clothed procedures." Sometimes he needs to be brought down from his defensive state.

"I guess those are okay, but Doctor Henderson will do those. I trust him to not do any funny business." Logan compromises.

Kathy giggles. "Have you been watching too many medical dramas?"

"It happens especially with how pretty you are." He answers.

"Well, thank you." She is flattered.

"It is true, Doctor Henderson, you think my mom is pretty, right?" He asks him.

"Very pretty, in a non-flirtatious way." He covers his bases.

"Well, with that settled, are you ready mother?" He reverts to why he cut his session today short.

"Yes, I will meet you outside. I am just going to the bathroom."

"Okay, I will be at the nurses' desk."

"Behave, baby boy." She warns knowing how flirtatious he can be.

"I was just booking an appointment for the weekend." He dismisses knowing she would warn him about that.

"Right." Kathy speaks unconvinced. Logan just waves it off before exciting the room.

"That was close" Doctor Henderson wipes his brow. "Are you sure you are okay?" He is concern with keeping this secret.

"I will be fine. I knew this could come up eventually, however I forgot that my son can be very determine to reach his goals. He is also very protective of us, so you need to be more careful." She blames him for their almost busted situation.

"Me, you are the one upset and I just came to your rescue." He defends.

She blushes at his knight and shining armour act. "Fine, you are off the hook. I will see you Friday." She pecks his cheek.

"What no kiss goodbye on the lips?" He pouts.

"He is already suspicious; do you want to be caught?" She excuses just to tease him.

"Maybe." He smirks.

"Oh, my own bad boy, I like it." She pecks him.

"Just for you, I will see you on Friday." He gives her one last peck.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

They are back at the physical therapist. Derrick is working extra hard to make up for Wednesday, even though he has another session tomorrow.

"Good, work those legs." The physical therapist compliments. "Tomorrow could be your last session."

"Really?" He is excited to move on from physical therapy.

"Most likely, I will make an appointment with Doctor Henderson to have a check-up. If he clears you, you can start your training to get ring ready." Physical Therapist explains.

"Awesome, being physically active is different from being ring ready." Derrick mentions.

"I have heard." He smiles with having many clients be professional wrestlers. "Okay, enough chatter, next exercise." He orders.

* * *

After his session, which includes lunges, squats and other exercises to improve his leg muscles, he heads to the front desk.

"Hello, may I help you?" The nurse asks.

"Is Doctor Henderson in?" He inquires with a smile.

The nurse checks the computer. "He is, do you have an appointment?"

"No, but I want to ask him some questions about my condition."

"Name, please?" The nurse asks.

"Logan, Logan Colace." He answers.

"Okay, just wait a minute, I will call him to see if he is available." The nurse informs him.

"Thank you." He heads to the information board to read what is happening in the hospital.

"Mr. Colace, Doctor Henderson is ready for you." The nurse mentions.

"Thank you." He appreciates as he heads to the doctor's office.

"Doctor Henderson." He knocks.

"Come in." He calls out. "Logan." He greets. "How may I help you?" He looks at him with suspicious in what the talk is about.

"I want to speaks to you before I join my mother at the cafeteria." Derrick divulges with a nervous tone.

"What is it? Is everything okay with therapy?" Doctor Henderson wonders concern.

"Everything is fine they think tomorrow's session will probably be my last." He notifies with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"That is good news, isn't it?" He is confuse at his tone of voice.

"Very good, great even, but I am worried about my mother." He admits not knowing why he confides in him like this.

"She is happy with your progress, well I think she would be." He retraces his words.

"I know she is, but my progress is quick to the point that she will be alone again sooner than later."

"She was alone before your injury." He tries to comfort him.

"I know, although, now I realize it is more that we are having the time of our lives while she is at home alone."

"Have you told her about all this?" Listening to both sides, he now sees the reason for them both to worry.

"Parts of it, but I know she will convince me to follow my dreams. She will encourage me to train my hardest to return the WWE."

"Again, isn't that a blessing? It is what every parent should do."

"I know and I want to get revenge for what they did to my family, but-"

"Derrick, listen to me. You can live life thinking about others and there is no problem with that, however there will be a moment where you will regret not taking those chances approach to you." He gives some advice.

"So, I should stop caring for other's feelings?" He asks for clarification.

"No." Doctor Henderson shakes his head. "You need balance of both. You have some decisions for just you and some for others. Your mother most likely sacrificed a lot to have you and your sisters to live your dreams, what is that for if you take time off, that you ruin your stance in the WWE. Usually wrestlers, especially in your position, what to return sooner than later because they fear they will be forgotten. I am not saying to push yourself so you return in two months, but pace yourself so you don't re-injure yourself when you do return. During that time, you can spend as much time you can with your mother. Plus, I hear that you are her favourite." He whispers.

"You shouldn't listen to him. He tells tall tales." Mrs. Colace interrupts.

"Mom." He stands up to hug her.

"I waited until an hour after the end of your session, but you never showed up, I wondered if you extend it. Your therapist said you left already, so I asked the nurse. She informed me that you are here, is everything okay?" She hopes this meeting is not about everything bad.

"Yes, there are no problems here. Both my trainers suggest that tomorrow's session is my last one."

"I am so glad for you, baby boy." She congratulates. "You are closer to being back to your normal physically self."

"If I am going through this, I will be better than I was." He speaks with confidence.

"So, what is after therapy?" She turns to Doctor Henderson.

"I am going to administer some tests to approve him of actually heavy training." He notifies. "We will see if his heart can endure heavy cardio and training." He reports the next step.

"If he can't now?" She wonders to take note every challenge that could happen.

"Don't worry, the training will gradually get more intense as weeks past. I will order your personal trainer tomorrow after the session." He assures Mrs. Colace.

"Thank you." She appreciates. If his son is healthy enough to return, she will go along with anything he needs.

"Since I am finished for the day, how about we celebrate my end of physical therapy?" Derrick requests.

"Sounds great, Doctor Henderson, would you care to join us? You are the one who made this happen." Kathy requests.

"I don't want to intrude." He expresses his concerns for both parties.

"You won't." Logan assures. Also, my mother does have a point." He acknowledges.

"I don't want to say no to a mother." He teases.

"No, you don't especially my mother." Logan jokes.

"Hey." She objects. "Although, it is true." She admits. "Are you coming with?" She repeats.

"Give me half an hour to finish some paperwork and I will join you two." He requests hinting on the flies to sign on his desk.

"Of course, we will see you at the cafeteria." Kathy mentions as they exit the office.

"Shall we video chat your sisters on the good news?" Kathy wonders.

Logan checks his watch. "It should be a good time to video chat." He is aware of his sisters' schedule on if they are in a middle of a match.

* * *

At the cafeteria with some soup, sandwiches, and drinks, they request a video chat with the Bella Twins.

"Shall we tease him a bit before we tell them?" Kathy asks as they wait.

"Mother, I am shocked." He is truly shocked that she suggested it. All of three of them don't know the sneaky nature of their mother.

"You three aren't the only one that tease, where do you think you three get those attributes?" Logan is about to answer, but is interrupted by his mother. "Don't answer that." She knows the answer already not falling for it again.

"Ah, my mother is learning." He chuckles.

 _"Hello mom." Nikki greets first._

 _Brie pushes her. "Hello mother." She waves._

 _"Excuse me, she called me." Nikki utters insulted._

 _"It doesn't mean she can't or doesn't want to talk to me." Brie retaliates._

 _"Girls, please, no fighting." She speaks annoyed._

 _They both stop as they look at their annoyed mother. "Is everything okay, mom?" They are wondering if something bad happen to their brother._

 _"It is your brother." She sighs._

 _"What?" They speak astonish. "What is wrong with Logan?"_

 _"He…" Kathy sniffles. "He is…" She sniffles. "He is…"_

 _"He is right here." Logan appears on video. "I am right here having a sandwich." He takes a bite of his sandwich._

 _The Bella twins are speechless as they are grateful that their brother is okay. "Oh my…" Nikki holds her chest in relief._

 _"Thank God." Brie adds. "We thought something really bad happen to you."_

 _"Something did happen." Logan assures his sisters._

 _The Bella twins gulp waiting for the news. "What… what is it?"_

 _"Mother, would you like to proceed?" Logan looks at his mother._

 _"Certainly." She clears her throat. "The physical therapist gave us news on his condition." Nikki and Brie listen intrigue. "They said that-"_

 _"Hello." Doctor Henderson greets._

 _"Hello, girls, you remember Doctor Henderson, right?" She moves the phone to show him as he waves at them._

 _"Hello." They wave back. "Okay, mom, what about Logan's condition?"_

 _"Oh, he finished his physical therapy, that's all." She speaks all casually._

 _"What?" Nikki not understanding the concept on how she said the news._

 _"Logan, after tomorrow's physical therapy session, is finished with that part of his recovery." She repeats._

 _"You mean he can start training to return." They both grin._

 _"Yup, I am closer to return back." Logan confirms._

 _The Bella twins scream in excitement which grabs attention of the other visitors._

 _"Shhh, girls." Kathy tries to quiet them down, although she is grateful for the reaction._

 _"Sorry." They cover each other's mouth. "Wait." Brie removes Nikki's hand. "You two are not teasing us, right? Let us speaks to Doctor Henderson." She requests._

 _Kathy turns the phone so he appears on screen. "Hello Brie. Nikki. How is it going in the WWE?"_

 _"Fine." Brie answers. "So, is it true?"_

 _"What do you mean?" He asks as Logan and Kathy chuckle._

 _They both cross their arms to know they mean business. "Oh, about Logan." They give no reaction. "It is true, today, he got the news. Tomorrow, during the session, I will monitor his progress and I will deem if he is fit to endure heavy training."_

 _"So, you are the person who allows him to move on to prepare for his return?" They utter as they just figured that out._

 _"Yes." He speaks nervously._

 _"Well, great, we know that he is in great hands." Nikki states as Brie nods._

 _Doctor Henderson breathes a sigh of relief. "You guys know how to put a person on the edge." He expresses._

 _"We learned that from our mother." They wiggle their eyebrows unnoticed by Kathy and Logan. Doctor Henderson looks at them confuse on what that is supposed to mean. "Don't worry about it, doc." Brie waves his concern off._

 _"O… kay." He speaks still unsure about what that means._

 _"Girls, we are going to continue our hangout. We will talk to you two later." She mentions._

 _"Okay mom, have fun." Nikki answers. "Talk to you later, baby brother."_

 _"Bye, have fun." Brie adds._

 _"We will, have fun at work." He waves by with a little nudge that he is not working._

 _"Whatever." They both answer as they stick out their tongues. Occasionally, his sisters just want to stay at home with their brother and mother._

 _"Bye." Kathy waves before ending the call._

"Interesting family you two have." Doctor Henderson compliments.

"We do and you haven't met their boyfriend and husband." Kathy teases.

"I have seen them, but haven't been introduced." He notifies.

"Well, we have to schedule that." Logan suggest still have it weird to have that comfort to speak with him in this way.

"Sure."

"Okay, let's get this afternoon outing started." Kathy requests.

"She was a party girl in her early years." Logan whispers pointing to his mother.

"No refusal of that statement." She winks at Doctor Henderson hearing everything.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait, I haven't been in the mood to write the past. Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Eight:

"That is great, Logan." The personal trainer encourages with Logan lifting light weights for now.

"Do you know when doc will be coming in? I don't feel comfortable doing any physical training without the all clear from him." He wonders still lifting.

"I don't know. He should have been here at the very beginning of the session." The personal trainer wonders as well knowing Doc Henderson is always prompt. "Maybe his last appointment went long." He shrugs.

"Shall we go over the schedule as we wait for him to give me the all clear." Logan requests.

"Certainly, you can stop and we can discuss if the plan is comfortable for you." He orders handing him a towel.

Logan grabs his water bottle and towel to follow him to his mini office at the back of the gym.

* * *

"Oh shoot, I need to go." Doc Henderson checks his watch. "I am so late." He stands up.

"Do you have to go we are having fun?" A woman pouts missing his warmth on the couch.

"I would love too, trust me, but I need to clear a patient for physical training. He worked hard for this to return to his work in the ring." He fixes himself to look professional.

"You can discuss him with me since I am his mother." Kathy smiles standing up.

"It would be awkward because I like to keep my personal and professional life separated." He explains the disclosure.

"Well, you shouldn't have kissed me then." She brings him closer to her.

"You didn't refuse or complain." He wraps his arms around her.

"So, it is both our fault." She compromises.

"Yup, now I need to check on Logan." He states. "You know how grateful and eager that he is to past the physical therapy section."

"I know, but before you do." Kathy kisses him sweetly on the lips. The kiss deepens before it is broken off.

"I will see you later." He gives her a peck before heading out.

* * *

"At the end, I will be stronger and faster." Logan in impress on the work-out regiment for him.

"More agile not faster, you will have the power of a heavyweight with the movement of a cruiserweight." He explains deeper.

"So, I will be more improved than before." He clarifies to have been his goal since he woke up.

"Definitely, I have helped Triple H in the past. It will take more than strength to defeat him." He informs Logan.

"I thought you were only John's personal trainer." Logan inquires.

"Mostly, but this is before John hired me personally. Any concern or changes to this? It will be grueling and you might want to give up, but it will be satisfying and worth it at the end." He warns for future sessions.

"I am up for the challenge." He accepts all pump up to start.

"I am here." Doc rushes in. "Sorry, I was in a different… task… meeting." He vaguely states.

"No worries, you must be a busy man." Logan understands.

"Is everything okay, doc? You hate being late, sometimes you are early." The personal trainer wonders having working with him almost all his career.

"I am fine, Diego. How is our patient… client today?" Doc changes the subject to avoid answering.

"I feel he is ready for physical training. We talked about the schedule of his workout when he does get the all clean." Diego informs.

"Let's see." The Doc requests to witness for himself.

"Which one first?" Logan inquires.

"Legs." He answers.

Logan does some stretches before he moves onto lunges. Doc Henderson observes for any weakness, stiffness, or signs of fatigue to keep him back, but the legs seem strong for now. After a few reps of lunges, he moves on to the leg press to show his condition and strength of his legs.

"Good, a lit wobbly and some resistant, but your legs have improved greatly from last week."

"Thanks, next." He drinks water being a bit tired. This doesn't go unnoticed by the doc.

"Are you okay, Logan? Do you need to rest?" He is concern on him pushing him too hard.

"Nope, just a bit winded, that's all. What is next?" He regains his composure.

"You don't have to be tough, if you need to rest just inform us." Doc lightly orders.

"Of course, I will." He accepts.

"Okay, next is the heart… stamina. I want to witness how you react with heavy cardio and lifting." Doc moves onto the next bullet point in his checklist.

"I am actually quite healthy for my heart."

"I just want to make sure with you haven't tested it at this level since before your coma." He is taking all the precautions to prevent injury.

"Okay." Logan steps on the treadmill. He starts off a slow pace before he starts to briskly walk after five minutes. Not 10 minutes later, Logan is running fast as his heart beats faster and faster. By the 20- minute mark, Logan is pushing himself to continue.

"Stop." Doc Henderson stops the treadmill fully.

"What's wrong?" Logan, who is heavily breathing, questions.

"You need to stop pushing yourself hard. I can see you push yourself to re-injury with making yourself extremely tired. When you feel like you need to breathe heavily and your legs feel like weights, you need to tell Diego to stop." Doc strictly orders. "You can be a stubborn man, but your health is important." He sighs with this being the problem working with wrestlers.

"I've got it, anything else?"

"Not right now, just pace yourself. Diego, slow movements and cardio for a week, nothing to severe." He orders.

"Yes doctor, come on we need to add some small condition exercises to keep your heart beat slow and not over worked." Diego request.

"We are not starting now." He wonders thinking he would start right away.

"Not today, rest for the rest of the today, tomorrow we will start." Diego informs with the approval of Doc Henderson. "Okay with you."

"Yup, see you tomorrow." Logan packs his gear to join his mom at the café.

"Mom." Logan greets pecking her on the cheek.

"Oh, baby boy, how was your physical therapy? Did you get permission to move on to physical training?" She asks surprise.

"I did mom. I start tomorrow." He speaks excited.

"That is very exciting son, what shall we do to celebrate?" She gives him her full attention putting away her phone.

"Who are you talking to?" He notices the grin on her face not regarding to his news.

"No one." She speaks nervously by the question.

"Mom." He smiles having a clue on what this is about.

"What?" She acts like she doesn't know what her son is assuming.

"You are seeing someone or at least speaking to someone of potential." Logan assume.

"No, it was your sisters they are wondering how you are doing." She lies.

"Really." He doesn't believe her.

"Yes, I told them that you could train with them soon with your physical therapy finish." She lies again.

"Okay." He lets the topic go. "However, if you do have a guy I am happy for you. I know you will tell us at the right time if you do have one." He tries reverse psychology.

"Nothing gets pass you." Kathy knows she has been caught.

"Nope."

"When I do, I will, trust me, okay." She utters not comfortable yet.

"Of course, I will be waiting. Shall we head out exploring?'

"We shall."

* * *

Logan and his mother are back home.

"They are home." The Bella Twins, with crossed arms, state.

"Hello, we weren't expecting you two to be home early." Logan excuse.

"You could have called or text we were worried about you two." Nikki scorn worried.

"Sorry girls we went out to celebrate Logan's completion of physical therapy." Kathy explains.

"You could have told us, so someone wasn't disappointment." She hints on someone who they brought over.

"You two don't look disappointed." Logan looks confuse.

"Not us, someone overheard us talking about you, so she begged us to visit with us."

"Who is it?"

"Go check for yourself, she is in the kitchen." Nikki directs him.

Logan walks there with a suggestion in his head on who it is. "Hello." He walks in.

"Why didn't you update me on your health?" Becky Lynch, his girlfriend, sitting on a bar stool, ask with a pout.

"I forgot." He shrugs innocently.

"You are lucky you are still injured or else I would put the Disamour on you." She jokingly threatens.

Logan walks to her. "I would probably love it." He wraps his arms around her.

"Seriously, why didn't you inform me?" She expresses her concern.

"We couldn't take that chance for The Authority to know you are involve with me. They could have put you in extreme matches like Nikki. I was protecting you." He explains.

"Thank you." She appreciates. "Just try to tell me especially regarding your health." She requests not liking overhearing this information.

"Of course." He kisses her.

"Okay, break it off love birds." Brie speaks out with a giggle.

Logan rolls her eyes as Becky giggles as well. "I bet you couldn't wait to say that."

"I like to pick my moments." Brie proudly speaks.

"How are you, Becky?" Kathy wonders joining them.

"I am good, Mrs. Colace. Are you going crazy yet with this one?" She jokes.

"Becky, call me Kathy. To be honest, I think I am driving him crazy." She jokes back. "So, anyone for pizza?" They all nod.

"You know how to spoil our figures, Kathy." Becky teases.

"Your figure is fine because you always look beautiful." Logan compliments. Brie and Nikki pretend to gag at this. "Like you are not like this when you are with John and Bryan." He retaliates. Kathy and Becky chuckle at the truth.

"Whatever." Nikki dismisses.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am starting to get in the mood to write again. Chapters will be posted closer together now.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Nine:

"Hello Diego." Logan greets with a cherry tone.

"Someone is in a good mood." Diego chuckle at his mood.

"I am, everything is going to plan." He starts to whistle.

"That is not it, someone came to visit, maybe a girlfriend." He grins.

"Yes, she came, although she didn't know about my condition." Diego winces. "Yeah, but we are all good. She is with my mother to keep her company."

"Actually, I am here." Becky enters. "Hello, I am Becky Lynch." She introduces.

"Please to meet you, I am Diego, Logan's personal trainer." He introduces.

"So, you are the famous trainer. I hope you do well on helping my boyfriend train to return." She lightly warns.

"I will do my very best." Diego quite alarm by the warning.

"Good, I just came to witness my man workout. Maybe I can work out with him as motivation." She requests.

"I am sorry I like my clients focus at first." Diego turns down the offer.

"No worries, I will see you in two hours." Becky pecks Logan's lips before leaving.

"Lovely girlfriend you have there." Diego compliments with relief.

"Yup, she is the best. Anyways, shall we start?" He requests.

"Certainly, we always start with stretches." Logan rolls his eyes with this repeat word in his road on recovery.

* * *

Becky is shocked at what she witnessed. She can't believe that she never notices before with how happy Kathy is. After controlling her composure, she calls Kathy's phone.

 _"Hello."_

 _"Becky, I thought you were joining Logan for a session." Kathy is surprise by this call._

 _"Diego wanted Logan to focus in the start. I am a distraction for him." She informs her. "Where are you?" She inquires knowing exactly where having her voice._

 _"I am in Doctor Henderson's office."_

 _"Is everything okay?" She is surprise by the truth._

 _"Of course, he is the one overseeing Logan's recovery."_

 _"It is not the only thing he is overseeing." She mumbles._

 _"What?"_

 _"Nothing, I will just grab something to eat." She states._

 _"Okay." Kathy hangs up a little concern on what she said earlier._

"Who was that?" Doc Henderson wonders.

"Logan's girlfriend. I thought she was going to the session with Logan." She informs placing her phone down on his desk.

"Oh, Diego doesn't like visitors during sessions." Doc Henderson rubs his neck.

"Why didn't you… I didn't tell you so how are supposed to know." She sighs.

"It couldn't hurt. Next time just ask if you have request or questions, okay." He suggests avoiding any uncomfortableness.

"Yes, I should stop pouncing on you and just talk." She giggles.

"I don't mind the pouncing, but maybe a little conversation will be helpful." He agrees not to reject her completely.

"I better go I don't want to leave Becky alone." She stands up.

"I will call you later." He pecks her hands.

* * *

Kathy joins Becky in the cafeteria. "Becky, I am sorry I didn't know that Logan couldn't have visitors. Doc Henderson told me after our conversation." She apologizes.

"Kathy, what is the doctor's name; first name?" She wonders.

"Jamie. Jamie Henderson, why?" She is taken back by the sudden question.

"Just wondering, do you talk to him a lot?" She inquires for her own suspicions.

"We talk about Logan's condition before and the plan forward." Kathy casually speaks.

"Are you sure it is nothing else?" Becky tries again on her suspicions.

"Logan asked the same question. If something serious happens to me, I would want my children with me." Kathy assures Becky.

"This includes relationships." Becky smiles.

Kathy tenses. "Why would you include that?"

"Logan speaks about you being lonely at home. Sometimes he wishes you would find someone to hang out with so he isn't worried that much." She exposes not sure if Logan talked about it before.

"Does he always speak about this?"

"Once a day it crosses his mind he says. How about we go search while Logan's session continues." Becky suggest changing the subject.

"Nah, if it happens, it happens." She waves off the suggestion.

"Okay, maybe we can set you up with Doctor Henderson, is he married?" She is almost sure that she is seeing Jamie.

"No, he is not, but I think he is involved with someone." Kathy mentions carefully to not expose herself.

"Oh, that is too bad."

* * *

Two hours later, Logan is finished with his session.

"I will see you in two days." Jamie orders.

"Two days?" Logan raises an eyebrow.

"Trust me you will need it." He rubs him on his shoulder. "You will thank me for it in two days." He directs.

"Thanks." He appreciates but not really notice that he will need two days before another session.

"How is your session?" Becky waiting for him outside wonders.

"Great, I already feel stronger." He looks around. "Where is my mom?"

"Washroom, so when is your next session?" She wonders.

"In two days' time, which I don't get." He still feels one day is enough to rest.

"He probably knows something you don't, just take the days off." She tells him glad to spend more time with him.

"I guess it is more time to spend with you. When is your flight back to work?" He acknowledges the reaction on his days off.

"In two days also, I am leaving early morning, will you see me off?"

"No doubt I will." He kisses her cheek.

"Aww, I love that all my children are happy in relationships." Kathy appreciates the cute moments.

"We wish you these moments too mom." Logan requests.

"Don't worry, baby Nikki, Brie, and I will set her up with a great guy." Becky mentions.

"Actually, she has an admirer. I saw her messaging him yesterday." He blabs to the dismay of his mother.

"Ooo… is he cute?" Logan shrugs. "Well, I guess we just have to wait for your mother to let us meet him." She gives Kathy the benefit of the doubt.

"Yes, please wait until I am ready." Kathy hopes.

* * *

"Why can't I come?" Logan whines as Becky prepares for a girls' night out. He feels a little sore, but that is normal.

"It is not a girls' night out if there is a gay there." Becky divulge.

"I am not just any guy I am their sister and your boyfriend." He reminds her.

"It is exactly why you can't. We can't have certain conversations if you are there."

"What type of conversation do you need to have without me?" He wonders as he starts to worry.

"Girl talk." She generalizes. "Maybe you can call John or Bryan for a guys' night." She puts on her earnings.

"They are working, maybe I can call Diego for another session." He sighs in disappointment that he still can't join.

"Just don't over work yourself, okay." She pecks him on the lips.

"Have fun without me." He speaks still upset about this.

"Please try to have fun." She gives him a sweet kiss. "Maybe later we can do a different form of session if you behave." She hints.

"You know that won't always work." He acknowledges her tricks.

"If it works now that is all that matters." She grins.

"Fine." He gives in. "Seriously, have fun."

"Thank you."

* * *

"How was your girls' night?" Logan asks cuddling with his girlfriend the next morning.

"Good, it is a much-needed relaxing time for all of us. Of course, we had to prevent Brie from going into Brie Mode." Becky laughs.

Logan laughs as well. "Brie deserves to have fun with everything that has happen. She feels it is all her fault."

"Yah, she expresses that a lot. I don't know why she can drink that much before heading into that mode."

"She likes to have fun with it because Bryan doesn't like it that much." Logan mentions his older sister's fun side.

"I guess it is an attraction to disobey. Anyways, something that is pleasant, what is your timeline to return?" Becky wonders.

"Well, I want to be ready for Brie's match at Summerslam. I want to be watching her live at the arena." He reveals to her.

"You seem ready to watch because you are training." Becky acknowledges his state now.

"Yah, but emotionally I am not. I still have rage on falling for the attack. I tell my sisters to be careful and aware, but I wasn't. All the feelings might flood in when I enter the building." He sighs feeling the effects of his training.

"Logan, that attack wasn't your fault. You could have done nothing to prevent it." Becky assures him.

"I could have rallied some of the wrestlers to help me."

"They could have the same punishment in the following weeks. Plus, who has the guts to stand up to The Authority like you three are." She wonders herself.

"John can." Logan recalls his future brother-in-law pull in the company.

"Truth be told, I think John is as powerful as them, but doesn't want to show it off. Although, he could if he wanted." She notices.

"Well he does earn it being the face of the company." He understands.

"All I am saying is that taking the hit to prevent anyone else from further punishment is noble. I love that in a man." She pecks him.

"Thank you for helping me be that noble man." He appreciates.

"You're welcome. Now, when you enter the arena for Summerslam, you will feel empowered that you survived their attack. Show them you are defeated by it. You are there to show the support to your sister. Show them they mess with the wrong family." She authorizes.

"How are you so wise?"

"It comes with experience. Now, I promised you something before I headed out." She moves on to a lighter topic.

"You did, I behaved." He grins.

"Well, you deserve a treat." She climbs on top of him.

"Proceed." This is perfect because he can't move as much today.

* * *

Logan, the next day, comes back home from saying his goodbyes to his girlfriend. He is still quite sore now knowing what Diego is talking about.

"Becky heading to the next live event." Brie wonders.

"Yup, she wishes me luck on my recovery and your match Brie." He repeats what Becky wants to convey to them. "Also, she thanks for letting her stay here.

"It is no problem, baby boy. Now, how about you three head out for today? You three bond for today." She suggests.

"Mom, are you kicking us out. Do you have a date?" Nikki asks.

"No, I thought you would all like to bond without your mother tagging along. I know I can be a bit overbearing, so you three have fun." Her children look at each other not buying this at all, but will accept it for their mother.

"Okay mom, we will head out after breakfast and will be out all day." Nikki notifies.

"Great." She claps her hands in appreciation.

* * *

The Bella siblings are at their favourite restaurant, well Logan's favourite. He likes to acknowledge it is their favourite to have them eat there.

"So, what do you think about mom having secret dates?" Nikki asks.

"I am happy for her. She has someone to be with when we all head on the road again. I am always worried that she will be lonely."

"You are not the only one Logan, we have those feelings too. I just wish she would tell us. How do we know if this person is right for her?" Brie is also concern.

"We just have to trust her." Nikki assures her siblings. "She sacrifices for us, so we should trust that she will tell us when she is prepared to." She defends her mother's actions.

"Okay." Logan and Brie accepts.

"Let us switch topic, any plans on what match or when you will challenge Triple H?" Nikki changes topics to Logan's recovery.

"I want to be 100% ready at Survior Series." He mentions.

"Great, that is in several months." Nikki acknowledge happy it turns out this way.

"Okay, any plans on a match?"

"That I will keep to myself for now." He smirks knowing they don't like secrets.

"What? Why?" The Bella Twins both speak.

"Trust me it will be a good stipulation. When I am ready, I will announce it to everyone." He promises.

"We are your sisters and we have to wait." They pout.

"Yes, also mom is on board with this, so you can't persuade her." Logan divulge knowing they will tell their mom to expose the match."

"No fair." Nikki speaks upset.

"Come on, trust me." Logan assures not liking his sisters upset.

"It better be a perfect on to have him pay for his wrong doings." Brie warns.

"It will be."

"Logan, we trust you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

It is Summerslam time. Brie is getting ready for her match against Stephanie. Everyone is there including Logan. He made sure that there was no extra physical activity session on that day.

"You are going to perform great, hunny." Kathy gives confident words to her youngest daughter.

"Thank you, mom." Brie appreciates.

"Just remember that you are defending your family like Nikki and Logan will in the future." Kathy reminds her.

"I will. This is just the start of payback for everything that they have put against us. We are going to prove why you don't mess with our family." Brie confident in her abilities.

"I am so proud of all of you for standing up for what is right." Kathy express hugging her daughter.

"We always want to make you proud. You sacrifice a lot to let us have our own dreams. Thank you." Brie appreciates again.

"There is no need for thank you." Kathy waves it off. They are her children, she will do anything for them.

"Sis, they are calling you." Nikki notifies her sister.

"That is my cue to take my seat." Kathy hugs Brie one more time before heading to join Logan.

"I will see you out there." Nikki notifies her mother to save her spot.

"You won't be backstage." Nikki shakes her head. "Why?"

"She, Stephanie, wants me out so I don't interfere in the match." Nikki rolls her eyes. "Don't worry, I will be joining mom and Logan in the seats beside them." She assures Brie that no matter where she is she supports her.

"How did you get in now?"

"I know the security." She flips her hair as she grins. "I just want to say kick butt we will be rooting for you." Nikki hugs her twin sister before leaving. She peeks through first to see if the coast is clear. "See you out there." She sneaks out quickly.

Brie chuckles at her sister's actions before doing her last-minute stretches.

* * *

"This Divas contest is set for one fall." Lilian Garcia announces.

 _'You Can Look, but You Can't Touch'_ Brie Bella's theme songs plays as the crowd cheers.

"First, from Scottsdale, Arizona; Brie Bella." Lilian starts to announce the competitors.

Brie comes out, in her red ring attire, performing her usual entrance. As she heads down the ramp, she notices her family there in the front row. This puts a smile on her face with having a support system here today. She heads towards them to give each of them a hug and a kiss for her husband. Afterwards, she does her usually movements to enter the ring to wait for her opponent.

 _'Welcome to Queendom'_ Stephanie's theme song plays next with immediate jeers from the WWE Universe.

"Her opponent, accompanied by the COO, Triple H, she is one of the principal owner of WWE; Stephanie McMahon." Lilian announces.

The Authority surprise to notice the Bella family as they show them that they purchase tickets for the pay-per-view. Stephanie enters the ring already upset that Brie has a very vocally support system. They thought about exciting them, but that would give negative effects on them and the company.

Charles Robinson, the referee, signals for the bell to have the competitors circle the ring. Stephanie and Brie lock up to have Brie overpower Stephanie. She grins at her as her family cheers loudly. This irritates the bosses with the crowd cheering with the Bella family.

"Do you think this will get to The Authority?" King wonders.

"Nothing affects The Authority. Our queen will show this whole family not to challenge the power couple starting with Brie." Michael Cole defends their bosses.

"Well, nothing against our bosses, but anyone can get frustrated with the constant cheering for their opponent." King lays it out there.

"That won't happen, our boss was born for this occupation." Cole defends again.

Back in the ring, Stephanie is in control. With her knowledge from her husband, she pokes Brie in the eye with the referee's back turned. Stephanie then grabs Brie's hair to whip her to the other side of the ring. She goes for a pin to receive a near fall. The boss barks at the referee to do his job.

Stephanie continues to inflict punishment with her foot on Brie's back while stretching her grins backwards. Charles asks Brie if she wants to quit she shakes her head in refusal. With this, Brie uses her right leg to pump up the crowd for extra motivation. The crowd claps along with the rhythm to Brie's leg as she starts to get up to a vertical basis, even though Triple H tries to shut them up. She gets up to be immediately knocked down by a kick to the stomach. The cheers stop as it is replaced with Triple H clapping in approval. Stephanie whips Brie to the ring post. She mocks Daniel Bryan with the 'Yes' chants before running to Brie for a shoulder block. Brie moves out of the way, just in time, to have Stephanie hit the ring post; everyone winces at the impact.

With this moment of breather, Brie stands to wait for Stephanie to turn around. She uses lethal kicks that a signature to her husband as he looks on proud. Stephanie sulks down to the ground to have Brie cheer 'Yes' which the crowd joins in this time. She picks up Stephanie for a bulldog before she sets up her opponent for the 'Yes' lock. Her opponent wiggles out before she can fully lock it. Stephanie joins her husband outside to give her pointers. Brie notices this so she swings to the far ropes to execute the Suicide Dive, but it was a ploy to hit Brie coming through the ropes.

Stephanie brings Brie Bella back into the ring to finish her off with a Pedigree. Brie reverses it with a powerbomb. Everyone is shock that Brie pulled off a power move. Brie goes for the cover to rescue a near fall as Triple H sighs a breath of relief. Brie turns her opponent over to execute the 'Yes lock' again. Triple H is yelling for Stephanie to get out, but she is the middle of the ring. Triple H having no choice, he drags Charles out of the ring. The crowd boos at this to notify Brie who swings to the far rope again to kick Triple H through the ropes.

This gives Stephanie time to recover to execute the Pedigree again. Stephanie with a smirk covers Brie, however there is not referee to count. She stands up to notice Charles is down, so she signals for another referee to count. Mike Choda runs down to count which results to another near fall. This frustrates her to yell at Mike. Stephanie turns around as she wants to give another Pedigree, however Brie hits her opponent with a forearm before hitting her with a Bella Buster.

"I… 2… 3." Mike counts as he signals for the bell.

"Your winner, Brie Bella." Mike raises her hand with the crowd cheering. Triple H annoyed, rubs his neck to witness Brie's victory. As he notices Charles on the ground, he thinks of an idea to fix this. He goes to Lilian for the idea.

"Per Triple H's discussion, Charles Robinson is the main referee for this match, so this match continues." Everyone rolls their eyes at this technicality.

Triple H brings Charles inside the ring before he gives Brie a Pedigree. Then, he brings his wife on top of Brie for Charles to count.

"1… 2…" Brie kicks out at the last moments which angers the COO. He wakes up his wife to capitalize. He holds Brie for his wife to kick her in the head, but Brie ducks to knock out Triple H. Brie gives a second Bella Buster to have Charles official count to three.

"Your winner, Brie Bella." Lilian announces again when Charles signals for the bell.

Charles raises her hand still feeling the effects of being pulled out. Brie joins her family as they celebrate.

* * *

"To Brie Bella, we are on our way to take control of WWE." Logan toasts at a restaurant.

"Thank you, brother. Thank you for your support. They tried to manipulate and cheat, but that backfired." Brie values her family for the generous support.

"Yes, cheaters never win and winners never cheat." Kathy quotes.

"I am so proud of you, baby." Bryan kisses his wife. "You included me in your match and I value it."

"This match isn't just for me it is for all of us. This is payback for all the suffering they cause us. Nikki, it is your turn next to continue the payback train." Brie acknowledge her sister's match.

"Don't worry, sis I am ready." Nikki confidently speaks.

"That only leaves our little brother." Brie puts the attention on Logan.

"Don't worry, I will be ready for my match against Triple H." He speaks confident as well.

"How do we know, we don't know the stipulation?" Brie tries to get him to tell them before he announces.

"Nope, you must wait, sorry." He doesn't budge.

"Mom." The Bella Twins pout at their mother.

"Sorry sweetheart, I can't. I promise your brother I wouldn't spill and you two won't manipulate me." She tells them what they already know.

The Bella Twins get an idea which doesn't go unnoticed by Logan. "Nope, I know better than to tell your husband and boyfriend. They don't know anything except when I might return." Logan shoots down their idea.

"Shoot." The Bellas snap their fingers.

"This will be worth it when I announce it." Logan promises. He looks at his mother who looks concern for his health for the announcement. He assures her that he will be fine.


End file.
